He's Everything
by peacelovehappiness09
Summary: Clare is going through a rough time and no one knows about it. How will she survive? Simple, sarcastic smartass Eli Goldsworthy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** Broken

Clare's POV  
_I thought this could never happen to me. I was Clare Edwards. The perfect girl. The smart girl. But i guess everything went wrong when my parents were bickering. I was annoyed with it, but didn't really budge in because I didn't think it would be such a big deal. Parents bicker right? Then it turned to fighting... a lot. Then it just became heartbreaking. When you look at a picture of my family, you see perfection. But behind that picture...it's broken. And I don't know when it's going to end or if it is ever going to end. I just wish things were back to where they are. I can't tell Ali this kind of stuff because she wouldn't understand. Neither Connor, Wesley, or Dave. Then...there is him. Eli Goldsworthy. He's basically how I try to survive the fighting of my parents. I can't explain him exactly...he just gets me like no other and he's fearless. I love it. _

No One's POV  
_Clare was interrupted by her thoughts when she heard a smack and crash coming from downstairs. Bad thoughts swirled her mind when she came across her dad...hitting her mom. Clare remained silent..until her dad saw her..._

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET UPSTAIRS RIGHT NOW!" screamed her drunk father.

_When Clare didn't move... her father smacked her and screamed again,_

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID BITCH? GET. UPSTAIRS. NOW.!"

_Clare rushed right upstairs and put on the headphones trying to ignore the screams and the fighting. For another night in a row... Clare cried herself to sleep. Wishing tomorrow would come again. _

**Sorry if this is short, I will write more later today. Should I continue ? Give me constructive critism****!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**No Problem

**No One's POV **

_Clare Edwards couldn't sleep last night, no matter how much she tried, she just couldn't. The haunting of the previous events still haunted her, she could tell no one. I mean, her dad didn't mean to hi+ her right? It was all a freak accident? Clare looked at her clock again and it was 7:00. Time to go to school. _

**Clare's POV **

_I went to take a shower, but as I paused, I looked in the mirror. What reflected wasn't the me I knew. It was a different girl. The Clare Edwards I knew wanted to be fearless and different this year, prove everyone wrong. But the girl in the reflection...she looked scared, hopeless, and confused. I took a look at the bruise and it wasn't that bad.. I just needed to add foundation. After taking a long hot shower, I put on clothes and some foundation, I rushed downstairs to ask my mom for a ride...I didn't want to talk to my dad. _

"Mom, can you give me a ride?" I said softly.

_Mom looked up at me with sadness and fear in her eyes, I could tell she didn't know where it all went wrong too. _

"Sure sweetie" Mrs. Edwards said just as softly

_We got into the car, and there was silence. It was odd because sometimes my mom and I talk...how things have changed. We got to Degrassi and as I was about to get out of the car, she pulled on my arm and said, _

"What happened last night...was a mistake. Your father didn't mean to do that to you or me. He appologized and Clare, I promise you that it will NEVER happen again."

_All I did was nod and got out of the car. That's what she said yesterday too. My mom shouldn't make promises she can't keep. I was walking to my locker when someone tapped me on the shoulder, and I literally jumped in the air. Then I heard a laugh. __**His laugh. **_

"You should have seen your face!" The mystery person said while laughing

"Very funny Eli.." I said softly

_Eli gave me a worried look and said,_

"Everything alright Clare ?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired this morning and my parents are still fighting. Can't sleep."

_Techincally I told him the truth, my parents were fighting...but they took their fighting to a whole other level. I wish I could tell him the truth..but maybe my dad was sincere with his apology. Maybe he does mean sorry and he didn't mean it. Why worry over something that isn't even a problem? _

**No One's POV**

_But boy was she wrong..._

**Hey Everyone! Thanks for the Reviews :) Keep them coming! Find out more tomorrow what's going to happen between Clare and her family...and more importantly, her and Eli! :D Keep up with the support! Love y'all :D 3**

**Love,**

**peacelovehappiness09 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**: A Cry For Help.

**Clare's POV**

_School was school. You get to your classes, hang out with your friends, and then listen to your teacher's endless lectures of how your class sucks and what the homework was. Nothing was new. Not ever, except Eli trying to pry into my life and asking me what was wrong. How could I tell him? I could never. What am I supposed to say? Hey Eli, my father is a drunk and he's beating the shit out of my mom and I and I'm scared for my freakin life? Hint the sarcasm. And besides, like I said, my father apologized. It's not like he'll do it again. Or maybe I keep telling myself that because deep within I want to believe it. I want to believe he was sorry. When I got home, everything was trashed. The room was covered with glass and the room had the aroma of alcohol and booze. Also, smoke. It smelled horrid. I went to check on my mom in her bedroom and forever, will I be scarred of what I just saw right before me… my mother covered in her own blood on the floor._

"MOM!" I cried out.

_She wasn't breathing. I pulled out my cell phone and immediately called 911. I didn't see a trace of my dad, maybe he was out for another drink…again. He said he wasn't going to do this. He apologized. How could this have happened? Why did it happen to my mom? Why couldn't have been me instead? I was woken up by my thoughts when the ambulance came to my house. They put my mom on the stretcher and asked me a couple of questions. No matter how much I hated my dad, I was scared of him. What if he came after me next? I can't tell on him. Better yet, what if he tries to get to my mom…_

"Miss, what happened? Why was your mom on the floor covered in her own blood? Was she ever suicidal? Contemplated suicide of any kind?" said the kind officer.

"No," I said in a mono tone.

"Then explain why she was like this Miss. Do you have a father….and does he get abusive around the two of you? It's okay if you say yes. Don't be afraid of him or telling the truth," said the police officer.

_I was lost in my thoughts for a few moments. Should I do it? Should I turn in my dad? Maybe this was all a freak accident. Maybe he didn't do it. I wanted so hard to believe he didn't. There was no evidence that he did all of this. Maybe my mom just slipped on something and knocked her head or she really was suicidal. I don't know. Maybe, just maybe, my dad didn't do anything. At least, that's what I wanted to believe. _

"Officer, I do have a dad. But I doubt he would do any of this. He's a loving man. Maybe my mom was suicidal and she was hiding it from the rest of the family," I said while looking the woman police officer in the eye.

_She contemplated if I was in full honest and then gave a silent nod and she whispered to her team about something. I don't know what it was though, but they left while my mom was heading on her way to the ambulance. I hope she's alright.. I hope she's alive. I left for my room and an hour later I heard the door slam…**shit.**_

"CLARE!" screamed my drunken father.

_I heard footsteps. I tried to barricade my door as best as I could so my dad wouldn't get in. But it wasn't strong enough. He swung his baseball bat and my door busted open. I was in a corner of my room.. and I was petrified of what was going to happen next._

"YOU ARE A BITCH. A SELFISH BITCH. I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVER LOVED YOU. YOU ARE A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"

_With that, he punched me in the stomach that made me kneel over. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. Please, if there is a God out there, make it stop. Please. It seemed as if the beatings would never stop. He punched me in every possible place there was. I was numb. I felt numb all over. It felt as if I was becoming immune to them, soon the violent punches felt like nothing anymore. It felt as if….nothing mattered anymore. I felt defeated. I felt hopeless. Once he was done, I was still in my corner..and I was silent crying myself to sleep. I needed help.** My father** needed help._


End file.
